


Supernova

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: The path towards healing takes as much time as courage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> outtakes of [Singularity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982615/chapters/27104298)

_One Score_

Draco had been moping ever since yesterday. 

She’d noticed that he’d been more quiet this past week; even the engaging smiles of their daughter could not dissipate the cloud of gloom—at least, not for long enough. His moodiness reached a point where he did not bother to hide it, and he’d hidden himself away in the study. 

She knew why he was acting this way. She did the same every April 19. And her heart still twinged whenever she silently toasted Harry every July 18, though it’d hurt less this year than past ones, the joy of her daughter’s arrival having finally caused the wound to scab over. 

Hermione checked the mirror of her vanity again. Finally! A neat hand was writing a message in blood. She rushed downstairs to the study.

She was waiting for him in the conservatory with hot chocolate and his favourite biscuits when he finally came looking for her. He looked significantly calmer, and she traced circles of comfort across his back as he enveloped her in a crushing hug. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She kissed him. “There’s no need to apologize. It’s natural to want to know how they’ve been Sorted.”

“You’ve been monitoring the mirror all day.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I’d’ve wanted to do the same.”

He grinned and pressed another kiss. They spent a quiet hour talking before sharing in the nightly duties of bathing their daughter and preparing her for bed.

The following day, after she’d put Althea down for her mid-morning nap, Hermione paused before the mirror of her vanity. Taking a deep breath, she made a small cut on her index finger.

The other Hermione responded five minutes later and spent the next two hours catching her up on news about the Harry of her world. At the end, before she could even ask, her counterpart offered to be available to chat whenever she needed. Hermione thanked her profusely and cleared the mirror. She pressed a kiss atop her still-nursing daughter’s head and wiped away her tears. And felt a sudden warmth in her heart, a sense of comfort. Harry yet lived somewhere in the multi-verse... and was happy. She smiled. Pansy, who knew their secret, had once asked if she was jealous that Draco would forever have a place in his heart for another woman. She’d responded candidly that she was not, that, moreover, she had no right, since she’d never rid Harry from a similar spot in hers. But for the first time in twenty years, she could finally let go of the small regret that she and Harry could never have the hoped-for life together after the war. 

She burped her daughter and they went in search of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 20
> 
> The alternate universe uses the equivalent of the Julian calendar because it actually works for them.


	2. Chapter 2

27Al

Draco wiped the bathroom mirror clean. He felt as happy and warm as one of Hermione’s widest smiles.

Carefully cleansing and wiping dry his daughter’s tiny foot, he pressed kisses about her precious head. She gurgled and waved a plump fist. He kissed it.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and for the first time, he was proud of the face that stared back at him. He’d initially started corresponding with the Draco of the other world out of curiosity. He’d wondered how similar their lives were, what childhood memories they shared. He came to regard his counterpart as the brother he never had. And he’d given updates about Val and Will as a matter of course. 

Today, he finally fully understood the longing his “twin” must constantly feel for their twins. Looking down at the bright-eyed creature in his arms, he could not imagine being separated from her for even a day, never mind a universe. 

They were careful not to discuss Hermione. There was no feeling of rivalry in his heart but of compassion: if he were in his counterpart’s shoes, he’d’ve felt regret at the mere mention of her name. He was particularly attentive on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, finding ways to distract Hermione and holding her close during her moments of despondence.

“Come, otterette, let’s see if Mummy’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 13


	3. Chapter 3

3(2+7) = 33

Narcissa nodded her thanks to the house-elf as the tea tray was set on the table in the conservatory. When the house-elf had left with instructions that the mistress was not to be disturbed for the next hour, she unclasped the Black sapphire pendant and laid it upon the scrying mirror. She then invoked the spells that proclaimed her status as lady of the manor and wielder of the mirror.

She waited.

A light soon emitted from the mirror and, channeled through the blue stone, coalesced into an image of a face with refined features, framed with long, pale hair, the visage almost identical to her own.

“The lady of the manor in this realm sends greetings to our hostess and requests admittance.”

“The lady of the manor in this realm gives thanks and welcomes our honoured guest to our humble abode.”

The blue-tinged illusion smiled and slowly emanated until a full figure was sat upon the empty chair opposite. 

“Good afternoon, Cissa.”

“I’m so glad you’ve come, Cissy. Tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

Narcissa poured and the next few minutes were spent in the act of sipping and sampling the delights upon the tiered stand. Of course, the reality was that they each partook of the treats in their own world, but it was nonetheless a proper visitation.

Having observed the niceties, the two ladies proceeded to catch one another up on their news, the most significant being Valerie and William’s completion of schooling at Hogwarts. The two had begged to be allowed to travel the world before executing their future plans. Their parents had agreed but stipulated that they were to return within six months. Valerie had chosen to first explore the wilds of the Amazon while William headed to the continent to tour the libraries and museums of every magical community therein. 

Cissy shook her head in amusement and was delighted to hear that upon her return, Valerie would begin her apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s. She raised a brow when told that William would be pursuing a degree in Engineering at one of the eminent Muggle universities but was relieved to learn that he merely intended to better his knowledge so that he could further the developments in the emerging field of magical-Muggle electronics. She then proudly recounted her other grandchildren’s achievements and laughed at the anecdotes Cissa shared about her other darlings. 

The hour thus passed happily and quickly. When at last the time came for farewells, the ladies confirmed their standing appointment for the following year, and Cissa added, “Many happy returns of the day, Cissy.”

“Oh, darling, so dreadful to think that another year has passed! Soon, the ducklings will all have completed their Hogwarts education and raising families of their own. We will officially be old! No matter, we can commiserate together. Be sure your Lucius throws you a proper party tonight! Goodbye, darling!”

When Cissy had gone, Narcissa sat motionless for several minutes, reminiscing on their friendship for over one decade. When she'd realized that communication between their worlds was possible, she'd wasted no time in contacting her counterpart and requesting regular correspondence. She smiled at the memory of their joint venture to expand conversations beyond the written to its current form. She wondered if Hermione, when it came her turn to be lady of the manor, would find a means of creating a similar portal to the one that had allowed the conception of the twins, thus uniting the two families (if only briefly, for such bridges could never remain open).

She magically signaled that the tea things be removed and headed toward her dressing room to begin preparations for the evening’s festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 27


End file.
